Old DGrayMinion University
by Razeasha
Summary: A collection of skits of MANY DGM characters surviving college! Everyone is as IC as possible. I accept character and pairing requests. Come and take a look! Please R&R!
1. Scene I

ODGMU 1

This is a story in play format, because sometimes less is more…I posted it up on my LiveJournal and didn't plan on putting it here, but my writers' block is pretty bad…and I am pressed for time right now…I am posting up three pilot skits to start. Here's the introduction:

Old D.Gray-Minion University (ODGMU)

This will be a collection of in character skits of the D.Gray-Man characters surviving college! I'm about to start my freshman year at Old Dominion University, so there will be plenty of inspiration and humor! I have posted them up in my LiveJournal (razeasha) and the dgrayman community and will continue to add them here if the response is good.

I don't own D.Gray-Man…

Let's get this started!  
+actions and descriptions+  
dialogue  
/thoughts/  
(my comments)

* * *

Scene I: Graduation

Principal: Our valedictorian this year is Komui Lee!  
Komui: +stands and walks to podium+  
Bak: +tries not to look disappointed or angry+  
Komui: I wrote this while on our senior trip...  
Reever: /He did it at the last minute...how typical.../  
Komui: ...I looked around at everyone on the bus and realized that we are quite like a family. No, we do not love each other all the time; no family ever does. However, we are there for each other and do our best to get the job done! There is something unconditional about the bond we share...  
Allen and Kanda: +glare at each other+  
Komui: ...weather we're willing to admit it or not. We couldn't pick the people with whom we worked, just like how one can not choose one's parents or siblings, but we made the best of it and did a darn good job! Congratulations everyone!  
Everyone: +applauds+  
Principal: Thank you, Komui. Our salutatorian this year is Bak Chan.  
Bak: +stands and walks to podium+ Hello everyone. I bet that I will see a lot of you in college next year. I'm very excited about attending ODGMU this fall. I'll probably do a science major. I hope that I will see you all there! +a few hives are appearing on his face+  
Everyone: ...+small applause+

Diplomas are handed out and everyone goes on their merry way.

* * *

Yeah, I realize that this chapter isn't that great...graduations are boring...I skipped mine. (Komui and Bak's speeches are LOOSELY based on the real ones from omy graduation, well from what my classmates told me...) Try the second chapter before you give up on me! The chapters are fairly short, but I am more likely to write them quickly and painlessly! (Sorry about the marking errors earlier! apparently the original symbols I used for actions and thoughts disappeared in the version...I fixed it!)

Please review!


	2. Scene II

ODGMU 2

You know the drill…I don't own D.Gray-Man…

This is the second skit…I won't bother going through the background and stuff again, so I hope you read the first chapter!

Let's get this started!  
+actions and descriptions+  
dialogue  
/thoughts/  
(my comments)

* * *

Scene II Class Registration

First year students are visiting ODGMU to receive information and ID cards. They must also register for classes.  
A group of students is in a computer lab registering for their classes. Allen, Lavi, and Kanda are among them.

Lavi: Hey, Allen, what major are you goin' for?  
Allen: Um...I think I'll do Theatre...I like preforming, like I did, when I was with Mana. What will you do?  
Lavi: History, DUH! I'm gonna be a Bookman after all. I'll take some writing classes too, to improve my logs y'know.  
Allen: What classes will you take this semester?  
Lavi: +clicking on a few classes+ I'll take a history and some general education classes...probably a math and a science, and you?  
Allen: Uh...uh...I have no Idea...I think I'll get some of those general education classes out of the way.  
Lavi: Let's sign up for some of the same classes at the same time!  
Allen: Uh, OK!  
Lavi and Allen: +select some classes+  
Lavi: Hey, Yuu, you're bein' awful quiet over there.  
Kanda: Don't call me that.  
Lavi: Uh...hey...I don't think you should be taking that many PE classes...  
Kanda: +glares+ Mind your own business!  
Lavi: Fine, but they won't let you take 'em all in one semester!  
Allen: Hey, they're passing back the writing placement scores. gets his and pales  
Lavi: What's wrong?  
Allen: I got a 1. I have to take the basics class...  
Lavi: +gets his results+  
Allen: How did you do?  
Lavi: I got a 3. I can go ahead to the composition class!  
Allen: You suck!  
Lavi: Don't worry, Allen, at least you didn't get a 0.  
Allen: Yeah, only an idiot would get no points at all.  
Kanda: +balls up his scores+ Shut up Bean Sprout!  
Allen: Make me! What...did you get a 0?  
Lavi: +grabs paper+ He did. And they say that he should take the easiest math class too!  
Kanda: +very angry+ Shut up you damn rabbit!  
Supervising Upperclassman: Settle down you three!  
Allen and Lavi: Sorry!  
Kanda: humph

They quietly choose some classes.

Academic Adviser: Mr. Kanda. You can not take that many PE classes in one semester.  
Kanda: +silently angry+  
Lavi: Told you so!

Kanda finally got his schedule together. Allen also took the easiest math possible, but made sure that he wasn't in the same class as Kanda. Kanda still has an undecided major. The three of them left to go find other friends who had registered in a different lab.

* * *

Please Review! I promise I will update my other stories as well…eventually!


	3. Scene III

ODGMU 3

You know the drill ('cause you're really smart!)…I don't own D.Gray-Man…

This is the THIRD skit…I won't bother going through the background again, so I hope you read the first chapter!

Let's get this started!  
+actions and descriptions+  
dialogue  
/thoughts/  
(my comments)

* * *

Scene III Room and Board

Lavi: +singing+ I'd walk through the Quad and think, 'Oh my God, I am totally gonna go far!'  
Kanda: +irritated as always+ Lavi! Shut up! If you sing one more college themed song I'll take Mugen and-  
Allen: Get over it, straight cut fringe, It's not that bad. It reminds me of the college stuff that I've gotta do.  
Lavi: Really, like what?  
Allen: You singing College Kids by Reliant K reminded me about the housing, meal, and room mate preference forms, so I went and filled them out, then, I reminded you.  
Lavi: Oh, yeah. We requested each other, right?  
Allen: Yep!  
Kanda: What? You "requested each other?"  
Lavi: Yeah. You could do that and we thought it was better than being stuck with strangers, plus, we have similar schedules.  
Allen: Plus...I still feel self-conscious about my arm...  
Kanda: You're such a baby, Bean Sprout. /Why didn't I think to request someone, like Marie or Lavi.../  
Lavi: What meal plans did you pick?  
Allen: Isn't mine obvious, UNLIMITED!  
Lavi: Hahaha. After first semester, they'll never let you choose that plan again! You'll eat them out of house and home! Well, I got the unlimited plan too...it just seemed to make more sense for adapting to college. What about you, Kanda?  
Kanda: Same. Most of us did that plan...Lenalee, Komui, and most of the others went that way.  
Lavi: You know, the cafeteria probably won't serve soba, especially not for every meal.  
Kanda: Damn!  
Allen: A lot of college students eat ramen. You could make some and pretend that it is soba.  
Kanda: You're an idiot, Bean Sprout.  
Allen: Stop calling me that! +irritated+  
Kanda: Then grow a few inches! So, back to room mates...They'll match me up according to the preference form?  
Lavi: Yeah, as best they can. Just like housing preferences.  
Kanda: I asked for a single room.  
Lenalee: +walks up+ That doesn't mean that you will get a single room...there are a lot more students than housing...  
Kanda: Crap. Did you do the request thing too, Lenalee?  
Lenalee: No, I decided to take my chances...I couldn't think of any girls with whom I wanted to room.  
Miranda: +walks up+ WAAAH! I messed up my form! Now it's too late and I can't access it! I'm going to be homeless, then I'll fail all of my classes, then I'll never get a job and I'll live in a cardboard box under a bridge, until I waste away!!  
Lenalee, Allen, and Lavi: Calm down, Miranda!  
Lenalee: You'll be fine! There's plenty of off campus housing.  
Allen: Yeah, you can rent an apartment close to the college.  
Miranda: +sniffles+ Really?  
Lavi, Lenalee, and Allen: Yeah.  
Lenalee: You could probably even get an apartment in the same complex as my big brother. You transferred here from Germany so you will both be upperclassmen, so you might even see each other a lot on campus.  
Miranda: I'll go ask him to help me!  
Lavi: Speaking of Komui, is he gonna stalk you around campus?  
Lenalee: I sure hope not! He should be busy enough with his studies. He's taking 18 credit hours...  
Lavi: That's a lot.  
Lenalee: Yeah, any more and he'd need special permission...  
Allen: I hope we can all get through the semester all right! shining innocent optimism  
Kanda: /I'm going to hate this...At least I'm not rooming with Allen...or Miranda.../

* * *

Well, that's the third skit! That's the end of the Pilot Preview type-thing. I'll judge weather or not to add more by hits and reviews. I hope you are enjoying it, and if you are send me a review! (If you are not enjoying it, then send me a review, so that I can improve it for you!)

Notes:

dumb!Kanda is not planned to be cannon…he will have his smart moments too.

Other characters will get added in as well…I hope…

Lenalee and Kanda both get OC room mates…That way, I don't have to push any character OOC!

I take character and pairing requests.

Noahs will get skits too…eventually!

Dead characters will be alive too...


	4. Scene IV

ODGMU 4

You know the drill ('cause you're really smart!)…I don't own D.Gray-Man…

This is the fourth skit…I won't bother going th--well, you get it!

This chapter is uploaded, because Death by Lintroller was lovely enough to send me a review!

Let's get this started!  
+actions and descriptions+  
dialogue  
/thoughts/  
(my comments)

* * *

Scene IV Packing

Lenalee: Hey, Kanda, have you already finished packing?  
Kanda: +was meditating+ Yes.  
Lenalee: Are you sure that you have everything that you need?  
Kanda: Yes.  
Lenalee: But, how can you be sure?  
Kanda: I checked lists online.  
Lenalee: But, what about the fun things that will make your dorm more like home?  
Kanda: +annoyed+ Lenalee, look at who you are talking to! I don't have a lot of extra crap. I won't forget my hour glass and I'll probably cover it in bubble wrap and hide it under my bed, so that my total-stranger room mate doesn't break it, or worse, ask me about it.  
Lenalee: ...I see...right then...  
Kanda: Sorry. Well, I think Miranda could use your help.  
Lenalee: OK. leaves to find Miranda Hey, Miranda, do you need any help?  
Miranda: Now that I have an apartment, what will I need?  
Lenalee: ...What have I gotten myself into? Well, you'll need a microwave, a bed, sheets, towels, dish ware, cutlery, soaps, lamps, electronics... +the two walk away together to make a list+

Kanda: +meditating again+  
Johnny: +walks up+ Uh, sorry to bother you, Kanda, but is your computer compatible with the school system?  
Kanda: Yes.  
Johnny: Are you sure that it has everything that you need?  
Kanda: +very annoyed+ Yes...  
Johnny: Even the RAM? The firewall? The virus protection?  
Kanda: YES YES YES! I ordered it through the DAMN school website, now leave me the HELL ALONE!!  
Johnny: +squeaks and runs away+

Allen: Johnny, what's wrong?  
Johnny: N-nothing...  
Allen: Come on, I know something is wrong.  
Johnny: I j-just wanted to h-help K-kanda with his c-computer...  
Allen: You're too nice...Kanda is always in an unfriendly mood. Don't let him get to you.  
Kanda: +walks up+ Better unfriendly than naiive, Bean Sprout.  
Allen: It's Allen! A-L-L-E-N! ALLEN!  
Kanda: And you were just telling Johnny not to let me get to him...look at you...pathetic...+walks past+  
Allen: I HOPE YOU HATE YOUR ROOM MATE!!  
Johnny: +sighs+

* * *

Please Review!

Sorry! I forgot that would not let me use brackets and asterics, so I fixed that here...I will go back and fix the previous scenes soon-ish.


	5. Scene V

ODGMU 5

You know the drill ('cause you're really smart!)…I don't own D.Gray-Man…

This is the fifth skit…I won't bother going through the background again, so I hope you read the first chapter!

Let's get this started!  
+actions and descriptions+  
dialogue  
/thoughts/  
(my comments)

* * *

Scene V Room Assignments

Lenalee: Hey, Lavi, what dorm are you in?  
Lavi: The assignments came out?  
Lenalee: Yeah, they came out last week.  
Lavi: Oh, I've been too busy to check my e-mail...Hey, Allen, what dorm are we?  
Allen: Third floor of Scotland house. Forgot the room number...  
Lavi: Wait...that's the dorm that's under construction!  
Lenalee: They say that they will finish it in time...  
Allen: Where are you Lenalee?  
Lenalee: Fourth floor of the same building. I also found out who my room mate is. She sent me an e-mail. She seems really nice. I think that we'll get along well.  
Allen: That's great! Has Kanda made any death threats on his room mate yet?  
Lavi: Hahaha  
Lenalee: I don't think so...Where was he assigned.  
Kanda: +stomps in+ Stop talking s+t about me, Bean Sprout!  
Allen: What? I was NOT! And my name is Allen. A.L.L.E.N.  
Kanda: Well, I sneezed twice!  
Allen: What?  
Lavi: Japanese people say that if you sneeze once, someone is saying something good. If you sneeze twice, someone is saying something bad. Thrice, then someone likes you. Any more than that and you are getting a cold.  
Allen: I didn't know that Kanda believed stuff like that.  
Lavi: I didn't know that Kanda liked gardening, until I read his Facebook profile!  
Allen: What the hell?  
Kanda: Shut up!  
Lenalee: Kanda, which dorm are you in?  
Kanda: Um, not the one I wanted. I neither have a single room, nor am I in Rogers Hall.  
Allen: Why did you want Rogers?  
Kanda: Closest dorm to Spong Hall, where all of the martial arts classes are located.  
Lenalee: Well, where are you then?  
Kanda: I think it's the new one...  
Lavi: Scotland?  
Kanda: Yeah...  
Allen: We're all in Scotland House?!  
Kanda: Didn't we just establish that, dumbass?  
Allen: Shut up, Straight-cut fringe! You had lower SAT results then I did.  
Lenalee: Stop it! Kanda, did you talk to your room mate yet?  
Kanda: Why would I want to?  
Lavi: To pick stuff out for your room.  
Kanda: I don't care...

* * *

Please Review! I know I have been bad at replying to reviews lately, but all of the reviews that I receive are what drives me to actually upload, which is why this is FINALLY up.


	6. Scene VI

ODGMU 6

You know the drill ('cause you're really smart!)…I don't own D.Gray-Man…

This is the second skit…I won't bother going through the background again, so I hope you read the first chapter!

Let's get this started!  
+actions and descriptions+  
dialogue  
/thoughts/  
(my comments)

* * *

Scene VI Decorations!

Lavi: Here's what we need for out room! +holds up poster+  
Allen: WAH! The last thing that I want on my wall is some naked girl!  
Lavi: I bet you'd like it, if it were Lenalee!  
Allen: WTHLAVIKOMUIWOULDKILLME! IWOULDDIEOFSHAME!!  
Lavi: What about a naked boy?  
Allen: NO!  
Lavi: What if it were Kanda?  
Allen: ...WHAT?  
Lavi: hahaha Just kidding. Why can't we have a naughty poster?  
Allen: ...It's awkward...I'd rather you hid dirty magazines in your dresser drawer...  
Lavi: OK! I'll go buy some MORE next time we're in town!  
Allen: Ugh...  
Lavi: What appliances will we take?  
Allen: I'll bring the fridge and the microwave!  
Lavi: How did I not see that coming...  
Allen: What?  
Lavi: Nothing...I'll bring a TV and a DVD player.  
Allen: Shall we bunk our beds?  
Lavi: Sure, but I get top!  
Allen: Why do you get the top? You roll around in your sleep so much that you'll fall off and hurt yourself.  
Lavi. Nah, I won't fall. I'll just hang over the edge and freak you out, when you wake up in the middle of the night.  
Allen: OK, whatever... We can always switch...Any color theme you want to go with?  
Lavi: No, I'm just using stuff that I already have...  
Allen: I'll do the same!

* * *

I know this one was short…Please Review!


	7. Scene VII

ODGMU 7

You know the drill ('cause you're intelligent!)…I don't own D.Gray-Man…('cause I suck…)

This is the seventh skit…I won't bother going through the background again, so I hope you read the first chapter!

Let's get this started!  
+actions and descriptions+  
dialogue  
/thoughts/  
(my comments)

* * *

Scene VII: We're living WHERE?!

Lenalee: It's not FAIR! They can't DO this to us!

Lavi: What's the matter?

Lenalee: Have you checked your school e-mail lately?!

Lavi: Uh...nope...

Lenalee: WE'RE LIVING IN A HOTEL!!

Lavi: …wut?

Lenalee: They said they would finish building our dorm by August 1st, so that we could move in on August 20th.

Lavi: Oh, well, then, um, yeah.

Lenalee: We have to live in a hotel and take a bus to school! It's not fair!!

Allen: +walks up+ I'm sure it won't be that bad. The university has done this with students many times in the past.

Lenalee: But we won't get the same sense of college life as all of the other students!

Lavi: But it will make a great story to tell people!

Lenalee: +getting frustrated+ But that's not the type of story I want!!

Lavi: Well, we'll move in eventually, and we DO have somewhere to live, so chill out.

Lenalee: NO! There is NO chilling out!

Allen: W-well look on the bright side; you get maid service!

Lenalee: Whetever! I cam clean stuff myself!

Lavi: +to Allen+ I think we're fighting a losing battle…

Allen: Should we get out of here?

Lavi: Yeah…

Lenalee: /I'll go find Kanda. I know he'll get riled up about it. It does not take much to get Kanda upset./

Kanda: +practicing in the woods+

Lenalee: Found you!

Kanda: What do you want?

Lenalee: We have to live in a hotel, because Scotland House is not done!

Kanda: What?

Lenalee: Isn't it awful?!

Kanda: I don't really give a damn. The hotel room will be bigger than the dorm room, which means more personal space.

Lenalee: But the Dojo will be even farther away from you and you will have to take a bus to campus!

Kanda: I've been on missions with Allen; I'm used to incompetence.

Lenalee: Allen is not incompetent!

Kanda: Whatever…I'm going back to training…

* * *

Please Review.

Yep, I'm currently staying at the Sheraton at Waterside in Norfolk right now…they say we will move in on Wednesday of this coming week. Today marks my one month anniversary of moving into the hotel… (Written on September 20th)


	8. Scene VIII

ODGMU 8

You know the drill ('cause you are amazing!!)…I don't own D.Gray-Man…('cause I am a broke-ass college student.)

This is the eighth skit…I won't bother blah blah, so I hope you read the first chapter! I fixed it up a little.

Let's get this started!  
+actions and descriptions+  
dialogue  
/thoughts/  
(my comments)

* * *

Scene VIII: Check-In

After a bout a week of panicked last-minute preparations, the students are finally ready to move in!

Komui: LENALEEEEEEEEEEEE

Lenalee: +sigh+ What is it brother?

Komui: Do you want any help unpacking?

Lenalee: No, I'm fine.

Komui: Are you sure?

Lenalee: Yes.

Komui: Are you absolutely sure?

Lenalee: +through gritted teeth+ Yes.

Allen: Don't worry, Komui. Lavi and I can help her, if she needs help.

Komui: Don't you DARE set a foot inside my beautiful virgin sister's room!! I will castrate you with my bare hands!

Allen: +terrified+ Y-yes sir!

Lenalee: +embarrassed+ …You can go now, brother.

Komui: +sulks away+

Lavi: +walks up+ How did you guys get here so fast? Sign in at the Ted took me FOREVER! It was so crowded.

Lenalee: My brother is paranoid, so we got there early.

Allen: She dragged me with her.

Lavi: Allen, do you want to head up to the room?

Allen: Sure.

wMwMwMw

On the seventh floor:

Lavi: Here's our room.

Allen: You've got to be kidding me…

Lavi: What's wrong?

Allen: out of the hundreds of students here, guess who is rooming next door!

Kanda: What are you complaining about now, Bean Sprout?

Allen: Your existence, Shemale!

Kanda: I'm male! Do you like your nose where it is, or should I cut it off and shove it up your-

Brad: Dude! I'm rooming with a chick?!

Kanda: WHAT?!

Brad: So, are you a lesbian? Is that why you are rooming with me?

Kanda: +has most certainly lost his temper if he ever had one+ I. Am. Male.

Brad: You don't look it.

Kanda: I am MALE. Disagree and you die!

Lavi: Let's go unpack…

Allen: Yeah…that sounds like a good idea…

Lavi: +inside hotel room+ You can almost feel the tension through the wall…

Allen: Yeah…I think I just might feel bad for Kanda. Just maybe…

Everyone unpacked and got ready for dinner. They took the shuttle bus provided by the college to the cafeteria.

* * *

Mwh…now that I'm in college these scenes are so hard to do, because there is no time! But after a few more scenes, I think we'll get to some truly good college stories…

Plewase Review!

I need motivation and moral support! Sorry that it's so short! I think the better college stories will be longer, but this story is supposed to be shorter and updated more often.


	9. Scene IX

ODGMU 9

You know the drill ('cause you are amazing!!)…I don't own -Man…('cause I am a broke-ass college student.)

This is the ninth skit…I won't bother blah blah, so I hope you read the first chapter!

Let's get this started!  
+actions and descriptions+  
dialogue  
/thoughts/  
(my comments)

Scene IX: WOW

(Not Word of Warcraft…Week of Welcome…)

Lenalee and Chaozi are standing at Kanda's door. He is glaring at them.

Kanda: No, just f***ing NO.

Lenalee: Come on, Kanda, we have to get involved in Week of Welcome activities!

Kanda: No way.

Chaozi: Come on, Kanda, It'll be fun.

Kanda: But, I heard about what Bean Sprout had to do at the comedy show last night. Lavi told me, and that is not my idea of fun.

Lenalee: Oh, my…yes…

Chaozi: What happened.

Lenalee: The comedian asked for a volunteer and pulled Allen up. I think his white hair caught her attention…Well, anyway, she told him to grab her breasts and tell her which one was bigger.

Chaozi: What?!

Lenalee: He was so red in the face…I felt so bad for him.

Kanda: Che. See, I'd hate it, now leave me alone.

Chaozi: Hey, where is your room mate?

Kanda: He didn't come back last night…

Lenalee: Goodness! It was only our first night here.

Chaozi: I live on campus in The Inn, so I saw a lot of people going to a party on 42nd street. I think that's the party street…

Lenalee: Yeah, that's what I heard…ANYWAY, You should come to some of the stuff!

Kanda: Just because I should does not mean that I will.

Lenalee: OK, whatever. Allen and Lavi live next door, right?

Kanda: Unfortunately…+shuts door+

Lenalee: +knocks on Allen and Lavi's door+

Lavi: +yawning+ Hello?

Lenalee: Hey! Open up, it's Lenalee.

Lavi: +opens door+ 'Sup?

Chaozi: Are you and Allen going to the Week of Welcome activities?

Lavi: I think Allen is already there. He said something about free food at The Ted before he left this morning…

Lenalee: I see.

Lavi: I might go later, but I don't really want to do any of the activities. I'm just going to observe.

Chaozi: Are you going to the zoo later this week?

Lavi: I doubt it. I'm going to observe the campus.

Lenalee: What about the Wal-Mart trip?

Lavi: Lenalee, why the Hell would I want to spend three hours at Wal-Mart?! We live next door to a Dollar Plus in Waterside and the MacArthur Mall is less than ten minutes away by foot!

Lenalee: +sigh+ You're right. Let's go, Chaozi.

Chaozi: OK. Bye, Lavi.

OK, y'all, my college life has gotten way to strange to explain in a fanfic using DGM characters… It's not because I'm doing anything illegal; my life is just a little too "special" to explain… I'm going to discontinue this fic, and probably take it down…You can protest in a review or a Message, but stopping this story will give me more time to work on other, more in-demand stories…


End file.
